A Year's Extension
by Shou Rei
Summary: Set directly after Yagami Light died...or so he thought he died. For some reason, something went wrong and Light's death was not put in effect and Shinigami only has a year in order to put things into its proper balance. LightxOC. Suck at summaries...R&R!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Yet another Death Note Fic. They just keep popping in my brain….

Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note…

Prologue

_I…it hurts…someone help me! What do I do? Am I dying? Why? Why now when I'm so close to my goals? I cant die. As the God of the new world, I just cant, I have to protect the people and be their law…be their justice. Create a world where only the good are allowed to live…but now…is that all gonna be just a big useless dream? I've come so far…why now? Of all times…_

…

…

…

_L? Is that you?_

…

…

…

_I'm dying, right? That's why you're here. I lost…I cant lose…I don't want to lose. It hurts…why does it hurt? Misa…Takada…Mikami…where are you…I…need…you…_

His heart skipped a beat until finally the beating slowed down. Seeing the apparition of L in front of him, he knew he had lost, but deep inside he couldn't accept this fact. He had lost to L, to his successors, and he couldn't do anything about it. The thing his miscalculated was underestimating them, thinking that Near or Mello didn't stand a chance against him, and now this is where he was. At the brink of death. Slowly, his eye lids fell heavy and his sight was no more than a void of darkness. He was on his way to nothingness. All movements have ceased as his breathing became slow in pace. There, at the steps of an old abandoned warehouse, Yagami Light's body lay in peace.


	2. January 28

Author's Note: Hi again hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note…

1st Month: January 28

Footsteps

Loud footsteps echoed throughout the surroundings, and heavy breathing could be heard. The gradual steps turned into that of someone running, body in pain as blood trickled down his face, his arms and his leg. He could remember vividly how he got shot and who had shot him. He would never forget that face.

He was about to burst in tears as he ran if only he didn't have such a strong will for holding back those kinds of things. All though with what he was doing, he was straining his body even more which caused him greater fatigue than his body could endure. He clutched his shoulders which were also bleeding as he ran like a helpless child running away from people who bullied him until there was nothing left. No dignity, no pride, and no more dreams. All taken away by people who deserved to die.

The strain his body was taking made it seemed as if he was walking and running for hours…endless hours of pain from what he had experienced as flashbacks of when he first got the note vividly ran through his memory.

Ending up in an old abandoned storehouse, the only thing he did was lie down on the flight of stairs, too tired to even make a move as he felt his heart skip a beat. He knew his end was near, but didn't want to accept it. But as he closed his eyes, there was one thing that made it through his ears…

_Isn't that right, Raito?_

_-…-_

A groan. A soft groan was emitted from the lips of the sleeping one. His muscular body wrapped in bandages as well as being covered by a normal sized blanket to prevent the coldness from gracing his body. Another groan. Upon the next he winced, his lids ascending slowly as he scanned the area. His vision was hazy, and his whole body felt numb. With all the strength he could muster he sat up, but was instantly pulled back down by gravity due to the searing pain that shot throughout his body as he made his movements. Seeing that his actions were futile, he scanned his environment again. The walls were varying from either an ash white appearance or gray. The room was dimly lit by a small lamp which rested on the table just beside him. His body, he could tell was on a soft mattress, its material—silk. He closed his eyes again as he tried to breathe normally as his breathing was labored and forced, as if every whiff of air was an effort. It was then that his eyes widened, and although movement pained him, suddenly sat up in one quick motion. Lifting his hands just above his abdomen, he gazed at them in a dazed state, his lips quivered and his body trembled. He had already deduced that it wasn't a dream since his body was aching even in places where it shouldn't. An almost psychotic smile tugged at his lips, a mixture of triumph and disbelief shone in his eyes.

_I'm…alive…_

He thought to himself while spacing out. Then, from the corner of his eyes he noticed a lithe figure stirring gently. Tilting his head to the side, he saw a frail looking young woman sleeping beside his bed. She used her arms as pillows where as to burry her face onto while she was deep in a state of slumber, her fingers that were visible, tainted with dried blood. Her face was a slightly white with a tinge of rose and her hair was Auburn in color.

He would then place his hands on his sides, only to find that he was well tended to as he slept. Looking down, he saw the color of the bandage, dried blood also stained it. His gaze would move to the sleeping girl and it occurred to him that she had been the one tending to his wounds. A hand was placed below his chin, and in deep concentration thought hard, _why am I still alive?_

He racked his mind viciously for an answer, but all that he could remember was a lot of running and a lot of blood…HIS blood.

His thinking would be disturbed as he felt the shifting grow more and more, and as he looked to the side, his eyes met with pools of emeralds that seemed to drown him simply by a light look. To him, she wasn't at all that pretty, average at the most, but those eyes…there were just so much life in those eyes that they were very captivating.

"Are you the one who found me?"

He asked simply as he continued to look at her with a dazed expression brought about by the pain that lived inside his body. As a response a simple nod was given accompanied by a smile that was brighter than anything that the room had to offer as of the moment.

"Where am I? Do you have a name?"

He asked her again. This time all smiles were wiped away from her dainty looking face; instead an expression of hesitation replaced the smile on her face which made the room look darker than it already was. She hung her head low and clutched the fabric of her cloth which covered her lap. An exasperated sigh left her lips as she swayed her head side to side as if trying to avoid answering the question.

This made him think for a while, his brows lofted at her response to his inquiry. She seemed like an honest girl with no secrets to hide, but something was a miss. Since he had a fast mind, only one conclusion was left in his mind.

"Can you talk or…can you do sign language?"

With that, her head lifted up, her eyes gazing at him. She smiled a cheery smile and shook her head no. He on the other hand after seeing this display of some kind of bipolar attitude only smiled and shook his head as his hands extended to the top of her head giving her a light pat. She was too innocent, both in looks and in actions.

"Well…if I don't know your name…how will I address you?"

He thought again for a while. She on the other hand blinked ever so slightly before pulling out a piece of paper from her pockets as well as a pen. While he was deep in concentration, she began scribbling something on the piece of paper. Once finished, she tugged on his pants which successfully got his attention. Looking back at her, he saw the piece of paper resting on her palms. Taking it from her, he began to read it.

**My name is Yakumi Akari. **

**Nice to meet you.**

**Do you have a name?**

**You're in my house by the way.**

After reading, he looked back at her only to see Akari waving, the cheery smile being brought back to her face again.

"Ah…My name is…Yagami Raito, and its nice to meet you too."

He replied and took her hand in his. Faintly he smiled. He had a feeling they'll be together for sometime.

_Yakumi Akari…Dim light…I kind of see why…_

Raito thought as he looked at Akari again who was looking quite happy at the moment. And for some reason, he couldn't help but feel the same.

A/N: Hoping to write more on the next Chapter! Please R&R!


End file.
